Visiting America
by LilSasamiGrl
Summary: What happens when Miyazawa stays with a host family in America for two weeks without Arima? It will be PG-13ish later on. Please R+R!!
1. 14 Days Left

Visiting America  
  
By: TealDragonnes  
  
Disclaimers: As much as I beg Masami Tsuda to take Kare Kano off her hands, I do not own His and Her Circumstances/Kare Kano/Kareshi Kanojo no Jijou/ etc. I do own Kimie, Koin, Hanae, Mami, Dayu, and Mr. & Mrs. Ebina however. Enjoy the ficcie! ^_~  
  
TealDragoness: Yes, heh, I changed my name again. ^^;; Deal with it ok? I'll tyr to keep this one for a while. But anyways, Kenshin-kun will be telling you the summary today. Kurama's on his vacation.  
  
Yami: *grumbles* Why don't I have a vacation?  
  
TealDragoness: *mutters* Because only bishies who do their job have vacations. *rolls eyes* Anyways, continue Kenshin-kun. ^_~  
  
Kenshin: Oro O_o Miyazawa goes to visit America. The host family she's staying with, well the parents are gone and they're throwing a party. Some of the host family's daughter's friends think Miyazawa isn't "pretty" and doesn't deserve Arima. She comes back to Japan depressed. What will Arima do to help Miyazawa?  
  
~*~  
  
Miyazawa wrapped her arms around Arima's neck. "I'm going to miss you soooo much, Arima," Miyazawa said, tears falling from her face. "I wish you could come with me," she wailed. Arima's arms were around her waist.  
  
"I wish so too...but I can't. My mother isn't feeling any better since the day she started showing symptoms of cancer. But I will be waiting and counting the days until you return," Arima cooed softly, planting a delicate kiss on her forehead.  
  
"My planes here...I better go. But I promise I won't cheat on you while I'm gone," Miyazawa giggled. "You know I won't. I'll love only you. I'll be counting the days too. I'll start right now!" she said excitedly. "Days spent: 0. Days until return: 14," Miyazawa smiled, blowing him a kiss before boarding the plane. Arima smiled back, waving as she left on the plane.  
  
Miyazawa and Arima were still the best, academically, socially, and athletically, as always, even though they both promised to be true to their real selves. They both had gotten the opportunity to live with a host family for two weeks in America and both accepted. Until that is, when Arima's mother started showing symptoms of cancer, Arima decided not to. His father wasn't always home so he needed to tend to his mother. So Miyazawa had the chance to go to America but Arima couldn't go. He started walking home slowly, kicking a rock around. He couldn't help but miss the girl he'd learn to love.  
  
~*~  
  
Yukino nervously tapped on the table in front of her. She wondered what the host family would be like. She topped English in her school so speaking to them wouldn't be too much of a hassle. It had been 11 hours already. They would be landing shortly. She took out her diary with a sigh and started drawing the initials SA+YM in a heart. Maybe she didn't realize it, maybe she did but she missed Arima terribly.  
  
The plane landed half an hour later. Miyazawa got her luggages and looked around the airport. There were different types of people. She had learned that America was the most diverse place in the whole world. She spotted a sign that said "Yukino Miyzawa" on it and headed over. She placed her luggages down with a plunk and bowed. "It is great to meet you all. I'm Miyazawa Yukino," she said politely. The son and daughter looked at her crazily; the father glared at his children.  
  
"It's wonderful to meet you, Yukino. I'm Mrs. Ebina. This is my husband, Mr. Ebina. These are my two children. Kimie Ebina, she's your age, and Koin Ebina, he's two years older than you. I know your Japanese traditions are quite different than the American way but my children don't know that so you'll have to excuse them," Mrs. Ebina smiled.  
  
"Hey," Koin smiled coolly. One thing that wasn't different in America than in Japan is the stereotypical punkers. Koin definitely define that.  
  
"Hi, my brother's a doof," Kimie giggled, earning a glare from Koin. After introductions were made, they drove home.  
  
"Yukino, Kimie will show you her room and then you can unwind and unpack. Kimie and Koin have homework to do so you won't get to play with them until they finish. You'll be going to your new school tomorrow," Mr. Ebina smiled kindly and left.  
  
"So...what do you do for fun?" Kimie asked, trying to break the ice. Yukino shrugged.  
  
"Well, I hang out with my friends. I like to play sports. I really like going on dates with my boyfriend," Yukino giggled.  
  
"Your boyfriend? Who's the lucky guy?" Kimie grinned. "I'm not allowed to have a boyfriend yet. Neither is Koin. But just incase you couldn't see through him, he's a rule-breaker," Kimie rolled her eyes. "He has a girlfriend of course. So what's the guy's name?" Kimie asked, smiling brightly.  
  
"His name is..." Yukino stopped for a moment. She learned that in America that you use the first name first and the last name second. "Soichiro Arima," Yukino smiled.  
  
"Well here's your room. You'll have to talk to mom or dad if you want something. I have to do homework," Kimie sighed and left to her room.  
  
Yukino opened the door to her room and plopped down on her bed. "Arima..." she said sadly. She started to unpack her stuff, her thoughts never leaving Arima.  
  
~*~  
  
"So where's Miyazawa today?" Hideaki grinned at Arima. Judging by the depressed look on Arima's face, he decided to clam up.  
  
"She went to America for two weeks. No big...deal..." he sighed, trying not to sound upset which was obviously not working. Now that Miyazawa, all the girls were slyly trying to go out with Arima for two weeks.  
  
"Cheer up, go out with one of those girls that like you. It'll make you feel better. It always works for me," Hideaki smiled. Arima glared at Hideaki.  
  
"No way, I love Miyazawa. I'm not going to cheat on her," he chuckled, smacking his friend on the head.  
  
~*~  
  
"Thank you Mrs. Ebina. Your cooking is great," Miyazawa said, complimenting her for the dinner.  
  
"Why thank you dear. I'm glad some people here appreciate it," Mrs. Ebina said, sending a look at her children. "Aren't you children going to the park tonight? A soccer game is it? Why don't you take Yukino with you?" Mrs. Ebina said.  
  
"Yeah! That's a great idea!" Kimie said delighted. Koin, on the other hand, looked like he was going to puke. So dinner was finished quietly. Yukino had a feeling Koin thought of her as a dork or something. She huffed.  
  
"He wouldn't if he went to my school," she thought bitterly.She finished her meal and brought it to the sink.  
  
"Alright, you're done. Let's go now," Kimie waved. She ran to the garage, getting her helmet and bike. Miyazawa followed after her, and Koin slowly after the two. "You can use the scooter. The skateboard is Koin's," she said, handing Miyazawa a helmet. Yukino nodded. They started off; Yukino was a bit slow since she was just learning how to ride a scooter.  
  
They arrived soon enough, and Yukino was introduced to Hanae, Mami, and Dayu. "Hanae, hey baby," Koin said, wrapping his arm around a girl he referred to as Hanae's waist. Kimie rolled her eyes.  
  
"That's Koin's girlfriend and my friend, Hanae. This is my best friend, Mami," Kimie pointed at a redheaded girl. "And that's my good pal, Dayu," Kimie said. "He sort of has a crush on me," Kimie whispered.  
  
"Who's your good-looking friend, Kim?" Dayu asked, smirking at Yukino. Dayu did, in fact, have a crush on Kimie, and Kimie liked him back. Unfortunately, Kimie's not allowed to have a boyfriend. She also pretended she didn't like him back. Dayu seems to have changed eyes to Yukino.  
  
"My name's Yukino Miyazawa. I'm from Japan," Yukino smiled politely.  
  
"Well the soccer thing worked. Let's go to the movies now," Hanae rushed. Kimie hesitated.  
  
"I still feel bad for lying to mom and dad. We did say we were going to play soccer. If we didn't, they wouldn't have let us out, Koin," Kimie said, shooting Koin a look. Koin shrugged.  
  
"So what? Let's go," he growled, passionately kissing Hanae. Yukino's mind flashed an image of her and Arima kissing, which she shook out.  
  
"So, what movie are we going to watch?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Matrix Reload! I so want to see that!" Mami smiled.  
  
"Then let's get going," Dayu said, wrapping his arms around Kimie's shoulders. She lightly brushed him off.  
  
"Dayu, get a hold of yourself," she giggled.  
  
"My sister's so immature. She definitely likes you, Dayu," Koin whispered, smirking.  
  
"I heard that! You're so immature, Koin! You can't follow rules and spreading rumors like that! Ugh, you're a disgrace in the name of Ebina," she said. Yukino was feeling a bit left out. She wanted to call Arima and hear his voice. If she couldn't see him, talking was the next best thing.  
  
"I'm going to go make a phone call," Yukino announced, spotting a public telephone booth. She ran over, calling collect.  
  
~*~  
  
Arima picked up the phone. "Moshi moshi, Soichiro speaking," he said.  
  
"Konnichi wa!" Miyazawa screamed delighted.  
  
"Mi-Miyazawa?? Well...well...this is a surprise," he blushed, trying to think of something to say. "I miss you, Yuki," he smiled softly.  
  
"I miss you too. The host family I'm staying with is pretty strange. I'm going to go watch Matrix Reload with them. I'll tell you about it later," Yukino smiled, dreamily.  
  
"And we can go watch a movie together when you come back?" he stated, more of a question. Yukino giggled.  
  
"Of course...I better get going now. The host family is getting a bit restless. Tell mom, dad, Tsuki, Kano, and Hideaki 'hello' for me," Miyazawa said.  
  
"Bye, Yuki," Arima said and hung up the phone slowly. Yukino placed the phone back on the line and exited the booth.  
  
"Who were you calling?" Kimie asked.  
  
"Just a friend...a really good friend," Miyazawa smiled. "Let's go watch the movie now. I've never seen an English movie before," Yukino smiled. Kimie nodded and lead the group. Yukino trailed behind in the back. Dayu fell behind also.  
  
"So Yukino, how are you liking America so far?" Dayu grinned.  
  
"I'm liking it. People here are kind," Yukino smiled back. She felt a bit uncomfortable with Dayu around.  
  
"It's getting cold," Dayu eyed her a bit and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. She looked at his arm, feeling a lot more uncomfortable.  
  
"Maybe it's just a friendly thing," Yukino thought, reassuring herself. She left it there, hoping he wouldn't try anything more adoring. They got their tickets for Matrix Reload, and sat in their seats. The order was from Koin, Hanae, Mami, Kimie, Yukino, and Dayu. The movie started as Dayu tried fervently to hold hands with Yukino but she balled up her fists and crossed her arms, starting to feel uncomfortable again. Almost every five minutes, Koin and Hanae would kiss. It was annoying practically everyone.  
  
"I'm going out to buy snacks. Yukino, would you come with me?" Dayu asked.  
  
"Uh...I'll go! Yukino's probably not familiar with an American theatre yet. Plus, she's the guest. Let her watch the movie," Kimie shot up and left with Dayu.  
  
"Pst, Yukino," Mami whispered. Yukino turned around to face Mami.  
  
"Hmm?" she asked, wondering why Mami had called her. This was probably the first time they were talking.  
  
"You better leave Dayu be. Kimie does happen to like him and he's the only person who doesn't seem to realize it. He likes her too...but you seem to be getting in the picture. Leave Dayu alone," Mami shot.  
  
"Eh? That was a pleasant first-time conversation," Yukino thought angrily. "But I'm not doing anything to Dayu," Yukino said back. "I have a boyfriend," Yukino said.  
  
"Well that may be, but stay away from him. Kimie likes him and will always like him more than you do," Mami said. With that, she turned around and starting watching the movie again.  
  
"What the hell??? I don't even like him!!!" Yukino thought, outraged. She huffed, slanting in her seat. Hopefully, watching the movie would cool her down. Kimie and Dayu returned after, handing out buckets of popcorn and containers of bon-bons.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: How was that for the first Kare Kano fan fic I ever wrote? ^_^;;  
  
Yami: Terrible.  
  
Daisuke: The food interested me.  
  
Kenshin: Oro -.-;;  
  
TealDragoness: -.- Thanks for your support. Please R+R! I'll continue the story if you guys like it! 


	2. The Big Q

TealDragoness: Konnichi wa!!! Summa vacation ish finally here!!!! I can work on my fanfics now ~^_^~ Anyways, I'll continue but I may not be the best since I only have volume 1 and 2 on Kare Kano ^__^;; But I've read some spoilers *can't resist good spoilers*  
  
Yami: -__-;; You're a fool.  
  
Kenshin: Oro! How can you insult women like that??? o_O;;  
  
Daisuke: *yawn*  
  
TealDragoness: *twitch* ALRIGHT! ENOUGH people! Jeezes! On with the story!  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Kare Kano. I own Kimie, Koin, Hanae, Mami, Dayu, and Mr. & Mrs. Ebina though.  
  
~*~  
  
The movie finished quite quickly in Yukino's perspective. She was too busy fuming over Mami's words. "I miss Soichiro-kun so mjuch," she thought as tears slowly trailed down her face.  
  
"Hey, Yuki, what's wrong?" Dayu asked. Yukino turned the other way and wiped her tears, sniffling.  
  
"Nothing...I'm just a little homesick...and if you don't mind, I prefer being called Yukino not Yuki," Yukino said, taking a deep breath.  
  
"Right," Dayu said, disappointment in his voice. Yukino didn't feel so good. All these emotions were mixed in her head: guilt, homesickness, depression...etc. Yukino stood up from her seat and walked over to Kimie.  
  
"Kimie, thanks for taking me to the movies with you and your friends but I think I should head back. I'm feeling...tired. Jetlag," Yukino said and without waiting for a reply, she left in a hurry. She left the theatre, taking the scooter with her. She didn't feel like scootering though, she just took it with her and walked. "Maybe I'm being a little too protective. Maybe it's just his way of being friendly. Americans are different than Japanese," Yukino said to herself quietly.  
  
"Hey! Yukino!" Yukino turned around to see Dayu following her. He was running to catch up to her. She flinched a little bit.  
  
"Give him a chance...as a friend.after all, Hideaki's a guy and a friend," Yukino reassured herself. "Hi Dayu, how come you didn't stay with your friends?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Hey, you're my friend too. What's wrong? Something's bothering you," Dayu said, as a matter of fact.  
  
"Its just jetlag," Yukino said, continuing with her bluff. Dayu eyed her.  
  
"Are you positive that's it?" Dayu asked. Yukino nodded. There was a moment of silence between them. "So how long will you be staying here in America?" Dayu asked, breaking the silence.  
  
"Two weeks. What's high school like here?" Yukino asked. Dayu shrugged.  
  
"Probably the same as it is in Japan...'cept the classes are shorter and so is the school day," Dayu said. "You'll have to watch out for some of the football players though. They're like sharks. Don't wory, you'll have me to protect you," Dayu grinned, puffing out his chest, making Yukino laugh softly.  
  
"Are they really like sharks?" Yukino asked, sweatdropping. Dayu chuckled.  
  
"It's just an expression. They act like sharks though. Big time playas, big time flirts, big time babe magnets. They'll be after you for sure," Dayu smiled.  
  
"Me?" Yukino asked, nervously.  
  
"Yeah, you're a total cutie," Dayu grinned, making Yukino blush a bit. Thank God it was dark, he couldn't see it.  
  
"I don't think so, I mean, what about cheerleaders?" Yukino asked. She read about the stereotypical cheerleaders too.  
  
"Well yeah but only football players go for them. The other jocks, who aren't football players, will totally go after you. Kimie and Mami too," Dayu said.  
  
"Well thanks for walking me back...I guess I'll see you at school tomorrow," Yukino smiled. Dayu nodded.  
  
"As.your body guard?" Dayu asked hopefully. Yukino laughed.  
  
"Maybe.but you know...I think Kimie needs a bodyguard too," Yukino brought up. Dayu just shrugged and left.  
  
"Good evening, Yukino. Where's Koin and Kimie?" Mrs. Ebina asked.  
  
"Oh um.I felt a little sick so I decided to come back early," Yukino said. Mrs. Ebina frowned.  
  
"I've taught them better. They should have at least walked you home," Mrs. Ebina huffed. "I'm sorry, dear. Are you feeling better?" she smiled.  
  
"No really, I insisted. A friend of their's helped me home. I'm feeling a little better. I think I'll just take a rest," Yukino smiled and walked to her room. Mrs. Ebina smiled, shaking her head.  
  
"Must be Dayu. Such a playa..." she said to herself, going back to washing the dishes. Yukino walked, unsteadily, up the stairs to her room. She felt very wobbly. She plunked herself onto her bed, resting her head on the comfortable pillow. There was a sudden knock on her window, shaking her up.  
  
"Yukino! It's just me!" Dayu called. Yukino stared wildly at the window.  
  
"What are you doing? This is the second story! Are you allowed to do this?" Yukino asked, opening the window.  
  
"What do you think? Of course!" Dayu said sarcastically.  
  
"Then what are you doing here?" Yukino asked. "Are you stalking me?" Yukino smiled, jokingly.  
  
"Now that wouldn't be a bad idea..." Dayu said, thoughtfully.  
  
"No!" Yukino interrupted his train of thoughts. "I like you as a friend but I'm tired and I'd like some sleep. We can talk later at school tomorrow ok?" Yukino urged. Dayu nodded.  
  
"Don't I get a goodnight err...hug?" Dayu grinned, innocently. Yukino rolled her eyes but gave in., hugging him quickly.  
  
"Now go! I don't want to get in trouble!" Yukino hissed. He obeyed her, climbing back down. Yukino sighed, closing the window. She then picked up her cellular phone and dialed Arima's number.  
  
"Soichiro!" Yukino called, smiling when the phone was picked up.  
  
"Miyazawa! Do you really miss me that much? You just called an hour ago," Arima laughed.  
  
"Yes, I really miss you that much.none of the people here can compare to you.none of them can compare to Hideaki even. I miss everyone back at home," Miyazawa sighed.  
  
"You'll be back soon...and if anyone there abuses you even the slightest, I'll come over there myself and hunt them down," Soichiro reassured. Miyazawa lightened up with a smile.  
  
"How's your mother doing? Is she getting better?" Miyazawa asked, worried. Soichiro sighed. "Arima-kun?" she asked, after a long pause.  
  
"She's not getting much better...and the doctors said chances are...she may not survive.but I refuse to give up hope," Soichiro said solemnly.  
  
"I'm really sorry. I'll believe that she can pull through too. That way, the strength of two hearts together can pull her through. I think I should go now," Miyazawa whispered, hearing rustling just outside of her door.  
  
"Alright, I love you, see you in 13 days Soichiro smiled.  
  
"I love you too, bye," she whispered, hanging up. She hurried into her bed, closing her eyes and pretending she was asleep.  
  
"Hey...Yukino, are you asleep?" the voice of Kimie called softly. Kimie seemed like a really gentle girl, and Yukino would hate to make her an enemy. But hopefully, Kimie did understand that she doesn't like Dayu in that way.  
  
"I'm still awake. You can come in if you want," Yukino replied, deciding to answer to Kimie's call. Kimie opened the door and closed in softly.  
  
"Yukino...do you um...do you like Dayu?" Kimie asked, looking at the floor. Her problem with Dayu seemed to be bothering her quite a bit. Yukin looked at her, somewhat weirdly.  
  
"No...of course not, I already told you that I have a boyfriend," Yukino said. "Why don't you come out and tell you that you like him? I mean...sure he's a shark but I think it's because..." Yukino started, sweatdropping a little. "Maybe he's just kinda...desperate...I mean...if someone admits they actually like him, I think he'll settle down and stop being a big playa," Yukino said.  
  
"Shark? Dayu must have told her the 'football players are big sharks' story..." Kimie thought in her head. "But...I'm just nervous..." Kimie said.  
  
"I guess it would be nerve-wrecking to tell him even if he likes you back...that was kind of the same with Arima and me," Yukino said.  
  
"I'll try but I can't promise anything," Kimie said, smiling weakly at Yukino. "Thanks...for the help," Kimie said, leaving the room. Yukino blinked.  
  
"That was weird...well, at least I know I have a friend here..." Yukino shrugged. She fell back down on her bed, falling asleep quite soon.  
  
The sun peered into her eyes, birds chirping brightly, the fresh air being breathed, the cozy pillow under her head...and the loud ringing of an alarm clock. Yukino pulled the covers off, looking at the ringing alarm clock. She groaned, trying to find someway to shut it off. With difficulties, she managed to turn it off a few minutes later. She dragged herself off the bed and into the bathroom, changing, brushing her teeth, combing her hair, etc. She walked down the stairs, refreshed, taking a seat at the table.  
  
"Good morning, Yukino. How was your first night in America?" Mr. Ebina asked, looking at the newspaper.  
  
"It was fine. I managed to get over the jetlag a little," Yukino said.  
  
"That's good, I made pancakes and bacon for breakfast. Help yourself," Mrs. Ebina said. Yukino was surprised at how much this family was so much like a stereotypical family.  
  
"Thank you," Yukino replied, taking two pieces of bacon and pancakes. She ate slowly. It was her second day in America...and she was still desperately wishing Arima was with her.  
  
"Morning Mom," Kimie called, sliding down the stairs. She grabbed a piece of bacon and took Yukino's hand. "Come on! We're going to be late!" Kimie rushed, pulling Yukino along with her. "Bye Mom, Dad!" Kimie called once more, before leaving the house.  
  
"What about Koin?" Yukino asked.  
  
"Well, he always skateboards to school with his friends. He doesn't like it very much when I hang out with him. Plus, he'll torture us both 'til we go so mind as well leave before he and his friends start going," Kimie shrugged. Yukino nodded. "Hanae walks with him too. He punches his friends if they even try to torture her," Kimie sweatdropped.  
  
"Yukino! Kimie! There you two are!" Dayu called. He was walking with Mami closely behind.  
  
"Morning you two!" Kimie smiled. Mami glared at Yukino before pushing her out of the way to stand next to her friend. Yukino clenched her fists but kept her temper down.  
  
"She's just jealous that you're becoming close to her best friend," Dayu smirked. Yukino gave Dayu a look.  
  
"Yeah...sure...I don't think that's it," Yukino said.  
  
"Suit yourself. I know those two very well," Dayu said back casually.  
  
"Hey Dayu, you obviously like Kimie...so why don't you ask her out?" Yukino suggested. Dayu, for the first time she saw, seemed uncomfortable.  
  
"I don't stand a chance with Kimie. She's one of those girls who the sharks attack," Dayu sighed. Yukino smiled at him.  
  
"Ah come on! Give it a shot! You never know what she'll say!" Yukino urged. 'Is he seriously that clueless that Kimie does like him???' Yukino thought in her head.  
  
"Maybe later...for now, I think we'll just stay friends. That's probably the closest I'll get with her. Thanks for helping though," Dayu shrugged. Yukino sighed.  
  
"Miyazawa! Shouldn't you be up here away from the back?" Mami screeched, sending a chilly glare to Yukino. Yukino rolled her eyes.  
  
"Yeah, sure," she muttered, walking up away from Dayu. She arrived at school, after Kimie and Mami but before Dayu, by herself as Mami forcefully instructed. Yukino walked over to the teacher, introducing herself. The teacher seemed kind enough.  
  
"Attention class!" the teacher hollered, gathering the interest of a few students. "Those who don't will have detention," she smirked. All eyes turned to her now. "That's better. Now I'd like to introduce an exchange student who will be with us for two weeks. She's from Japan, and her name is Yukino Miyazawa," she finished her prologue, allowing Yukino to enter the classroom. Many of the jocks started hooting. Yukino stepped in the classroom, walking to the front of the classroom. "Yukino, why don't you tell us something about yourself," the teacher smiled wryly. Yukino nodded, staring at the awkward class. There were geniuses, jocks, goths, outsiders, and the in-between-high-and-low group, Kimie, Hanae, Mami, and Dayu.  
  
'The cheerleaders and football players must be skipping class,' Yukino thought. She put on a friendly smile and took a deep breath. "My name is Yukino Miyazawa, and I'm from Japan. I have a mother, a father, two sisters, and a pet puppy. My hobbies are listening to music, reading, watching movies, and probably other things you all like to do," she smiled brightly. The teacher nodded, excusing her to her seat next to Kimie and Hanae. She let out a breath of relief, hoping she did ok. From afar, Dayu was watching her closely...  
  
The bell rang, excusing the mob-like class out for lunch. Miyazawa was really tired; many of the jocks were passing notes to her, being very perverted...very stereotypical ne? She dumped herself down at a lunch table with Kimie, Mami, Dayu, and a few jocks, who were hanging out to chat with her. Lunch wasn't very serene for her with the jocks...The bell rang once more to signal lunch ending. Yukino sighed; this gave her five minutes to be free of jocks. Dayu rushed up to her. "Hey Dayu," Yukino smiled, glad it wasn't a jock.  
  
"Hey um...Yukino, can I ask you something?" Dayu asked, looking a bit nervous.  
  
'Oh no...' Yukino thought, just as tense. "Sure...what is it?" she asked, pretending not to notice.  
  
"I really don't know how to put this...but since you did give me the advice with the exception that you said a different person," Dayu started, sweatdropping. Yukino gulped. "Will...will you go out with me?" Dayu asked; Yukino blinked, her throat dry.  
  
~*~  
  
TealDragoness: What a way to stop ^_~  
  
Yami: NO WAY!!! How could you stop right at the suspenseful scene???  
  
Kenshin: Oro ^__^;;  
  
Daisuke: Mmm...bacon and pancakes...  
  
TealDragoness: -__-;; How was that for a second chappie? ~^_^~ Please R+R!! 


End file.
